Gone
by Osiris6
Summary: I used to think I was a machine in Gazaburo's control. I believed I would turn back to human when he's gone, but somehow, I didn't..." He's only reason to live is gone, now what will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Defaulted Chapter  
disclaimer: I donnot own YuGiOh or any of it's characters(duh!) If I did, I would not be sitting infront of my computer devicing a way to convince people to review my story!So, enjoy!*And can you please review?Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!~_~  
  
I stood in front of Mokuba's grave, rain tickled down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it.  
"We are going, Kaiba. Don't be so hard on yourself."Said the short, blond haired boy-Yugi, my eternal rival. Someone whom I defeated in a duel a month ago, someone I don't know whether to love or hate.  
I ignored him with my cold attitude. I had to , I can't afford to show emotion, and neither do I want to.  
I heard footsteps behind me --- he left.  
And I thought, so should I.  
  
Turn on,  
The light,  
Forget you,  
With all my might,  
Saw,  
The picture we once shared,  
Facing the truth,  
There `s nowhere to hide.  
  
I switched on the lamp at my desk and sat down, ignored the huge pile of paperwork on it, and took out a drawing from my desk-----  
  
It `s a drawing in crayons, already fading away into time, but I can still make out its icy blue outline.  
  
It `s a blue eyes----  
  
Drawn by Mokuba----  
When we were still in Gozaburo`s house--our childhood hell.......  
  
(flashback)  
  
"I told you to finish this book on C++by today, you fool!" Gozaburo yelled, while aiming a kick at a young boy.  
  
"Sorry, sir." The young boy staggered.  
"Obey my orders from now on or you `ll see the consquences, reflected on your brother!"  
"Don`t you dare touch him!"  
"We 'll see, won `t we? Seto?"  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
This was the picture Mokuba drew that kept me alive in Gozaburo`s house, this was the thing that pulled me through.  
  
I used to think that I was a machine in Gozaburo `s control, I believed that when he is gone, I `ll turn back to human---  
  
But somehow,  
  
I didn `t.  
  
Power,  
Fame,  
What are they all for,  
When you aren`t here,  
To share,  
To taste,  
To enjoy,  
Even if I have the world? 


	2. Sakuras Blooming Feathers Fly

Sakuras Blooming, Feathers Fly...  
  
I woke up, checked the clock----  
4:50am  
I don`t get much sleep these days, especially not after this.  
Another grayish day, It is as if everything si being sucked in by the darkness that surrounds them.  
Just like me.  
Sometimes I wonder if I was ever happy....ever.....  
Before my dad died, he used to take me to an ice cream shop and buy me a chocolate and peanut butter ice cream.  
I would lick it and then close my eyes,  
enjoy its milky taste,  
listen to the coins rattle in dad`s pocket  
and then,  
I`m happy.  
  
Just last month, I deteated Yugi, I should have been overjoyed, But am I? I don't know.  
  
Sakuras blooming, Feathers fly, With you looking, At a sky so high, You ask me, If I can go back, Back to be, Your big brother, Who always wore a smile, The smile that now faltered, Your voice faded, Into the deep gray sky, A sky so high. 


	3. I Only I Can

If Only I Can... ...  
  
?Mokuba!? I bolted up in my bed, cold in sweat, realizing that it was all just a dream. In the dream, there were snowy feathers all over the sky. And far in the distance there was a cherry tree blooming, Mokuba under the tree. Calling out my name, running towards me. ?Brother?? I whispered into the darkness, stretched out a hand to grab it---  
  
Nothing.....  
  
I sighed deeply, shaking my head, trying to make myself see the truth,  
MOKUBA IS DEAD, HE`LL NEVER COME BACK!  
But somehow,  
I wish he would....  
  
If I could ran my hand  
Through your hair one more time  
If I could listen to you  
Call me brother just once  
If I can turn the clock  
Back to when it all began  
I`ll pay any price  
If only I can.... 


	4. Remember

Remember  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, these are the papers from the Fantasy Osakia Company," a woman in her late fourties entered my office in kaiba Corp, with a huge stack of paper in her arms.  
"Just leave them on my desk."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I looked through them, and soon lost interest. Another one of those damned small companies to join Kaiba Corp. Don`t they realize that I`m not interested? Those fools!  
  
I pulled my chair away from the desk, pressed a button on my cellphone and talded into it:"keno, come to my office right now. I want to go out for a while."  
  
A reply was heard through the phone,I didn`t bother to listen to it, He doesn`t dare defy me, no one does. Except Mokuba...and dad.....  
  
They didn`t answer me when l called their names hundreds of times in the past.  
  
And if they did... I wouldn`t be me....  
  
I would be hanging out with frienda in a pizza parlor or doing other things that a 16 years old would be doing instead of being trapped in this office...this cage...this life.....  
  
I sighed and stood up from my desk, keno is probably here by now.  
  
I open the black limo door, step in, and settled back on the comfortable leather seats.  
  
"Where will be your destination, Mr.kaiba?" Keno asked politely.  
"Go to the Yurumi Mountains, Keno." I thought for a while and then said.  
"Yes, sir."  
  
We frove on. Across Domine, passing the Kaiba Mansion which I inherited from Gozaburo, passing the playground where Mokuba and I used to play on...We would relas ourself on the swings...then walk back hand in hand to the Kaiba Mansion....to face a new day of and renewed despair....  
  
Now, 7 years later,Two new boys had taken our place same place, same place, same time, same swing....  
  
Will they continue to swint happily till they grew up ,or will they be come a human tragedy like us? I don`t know.  
  
Mokuba, I thought we would always be swinging together, through no matter what difficulties....I thought....always.....  
  
But forgot that someone had once said,there`s nothing on this world that lasts forever...nothing  
  
If I ever had a choice,  
I would want to go back,  
Just to hear your voice  
and smile the smiles I lacked  
  
I protected you everyway I can,  
Making sure you had everything I lacked,  
And forgetting what you`ve said,  
That I`m what you`ll have,  
In the end. 


End file.
